Various information management systems and methods exist presently, and such systems use a variety of different techniques and configurations to manage such information and profit from the dissemination of such information. However, existing information management systems suffer from certain drawbacks and disadvantages, which can be magnified when used on a large scale. One disadvantage, from the point of view of the general public, is the lack of control over such information, both in the context of privacy concerns and also the lack of the ability to selectively profit from the dissemination of such information. Additionally, present information management systems are often unsuitable for use in conducting widespread electronic financial transactions, because the difficulty in reliably authenticating transactors electronically creates the danger of fraud. Still other drawbacks and disadvantages exist with present systems and methods.